Two Tales
by Sbd01
Summary: What happens to to Alagaesia when Eragon leaves? Where does Eragon go? What happens next? All of these questions will be answered, and more, in this story! Please come and give it a read. Story permanently inactive.
1. Chapter 1

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


	2. Chapter 2

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


	3. Chapter 3

VGhhbmtzIGZvciBhbGwgb2YgeW91ciByZXZpZXdzISBJbiB0aGlzIGNoYXB0ZXIsIEknbSBnb2luZyB0byBoYXZlIGEgYmlnIHN1cnByaXNlIGZvciB5b3XigKYgb3IgbW9yZSB0aGFuIG9uZSwgbWF5YmUuIEF1dGhvciBKYmQwMiBhc2tlZCBtZSB0byBhc2sgeW91IHRvIGNoZWNrIG91dCBoaXMgc3RvcnksIFRoZSBMYW5kIG9mIExpdGhlYS4gSXQncyBwcmV0dHkgZ29vZC4gTm93LCB0byB0aGUgc3RvcnkhDQoNClJvcmFuDQoNCiJSb3JhbiwgdGhlcmUgd2FzIGEgc2tpcm1pc2ggYXJvdW5kIHRoZSBib3JkZXJzIG9mIFN1cmRhLiIgTmFzdWFkYSBzYWlkLiAiS2luZyBPcnJpbiBtYXkgYmXigKYgbG9zaW5nIGluZmx1ZW5jZS4gSSB3b3VsZCBsaWtlIHlvdSB0byB0YWtlIGEgdGVhbSBvZiBtZW4gdG8gaW52ZXN0aWdhdGUuIE11cnRhZ2ggaGFzIGdvbmUgdGhlcmUgYW5kIHRoaW5ncyBhcmUgbm90IGdvb2QuIEhlJ2xsIGJlIHdhaXRpbmcgdGhlcmUgZm9yIHlvdS4iDQoNClJvcmFuIGFuZCBoaXMgbWVuIHdlcmUgY3VycmVudGx5IHN0b3BwZWQgYXQgRHJhcy1MZW9uYSwgb24gdGhlaXIgd2F5IHRvIFN1cmRhLiBBcyB0aGUgbWVuIHdlbnQgaW4gdG8gYSBwdWIsIFJvcmFuIHN0b3BwZWQgb3V0c2lkZSBmb3IgYSBzZWNvbmQgYW5kLCBmb2N1c2luZyBvbiBhIHNtYWxsIHBlYmJsZSwgc2FpZCwNCg0KIlN0ZW5yIFLRl3NhISIgVGhlIHN0b25lIGRpZCBub3QgYnVkZ2UuICJTdGVuciBS0ZdzYSEiIEFnYWluLCB0aGUgc3RvbmUgd2FzIG1vdGlvbmxlc3MuDQoNClJvcmFuIGdhdmUgdXAsIHdlbnQgaW5zaWRlIHRoZSBwdWIsIGFuZCBjYW1lIG91dCwgc2V2ZXJhbCBob3VycyBsYXRlciwgZHJ1bmsuIFRoZXkgc3RvcHBlZCBhdCBhbiBpbm4gYW5kIHNwZW50IHRoZSBuaWdodCB0aGVyZS4gSW4gdGhlIG1vcm5pbmcsIFJvcmFuIGFuZCBoaXMgbWVuIGNvbnRpbnVlZCBvbiB0aGVpciBqb3VybmV5LiBUaGlzIHRpbWUsIGhvd2V2ZXIsIGJ5IGRhcmssIHRoZXkgd2VyZSBmYXIgZnJvbSBhbnkgY2l0aWVzIGFuZCBoYWQgdG8gY2FtcCBvdXQuIEFzIFJvcmFuIHdhcyBwcmVwYXJpbmcgYSB0ZW50LCBvbmUgb2YgaGlzIG1lbiwgd2hvIFJvcmFuIGRpZCBub3Qga25vdyBieSBuYW1lLCBjYW1lIHVwIGFuZCBncmVldGVkIFJvcmFuLg0KDQoiSGVsbG8gUm9yYW4hIEl0J3MgbmljZSB0byBhY3R1YWxseSBtZWV0IHlvdSwgaGVhcmluZyBzbyBtdWNoIGFib3V0IHlvdSBhbmQgaG93IHlvdSBraWxsZWQgQmFyc3QuIE15IG5hbWUncyBSaWdlcmltIGFuZCBJIGFtIENhcm4ncyBicm90aGVyLiINCg0KUm9yYW4ncyBtb29kIGJlY2FtZSBzb21iZXIuDQoNCiJJIGFtIHNvcnJ5IHRoYXQgQ2FybiBkaWVkLCBidXQgaGUgZGllZCBob25vcmFibHksIGluIGJhdHRsZS4gSGUgc2F2ZWQgdXMgYWxsIGZyb20gYW4gZW5lbXkgbWFnaWNpYW4uIg0KDQpSaWdlcmltIGxlZnQgZnJvbSB0aGVuIG9uLCBhbmQgdGhlIGhlYXJ0eSBjaGVlcnMgb2YgUm9yYW4ncyBtZW4gZGllZCBkb3duIHRvIGdydW50cyBvZiB3b3JrLiBUaGV5IHNsZXB0LCBhbmQgdGhlIG5leHQgZGF5LCB0aGVpciBob3JzZXMgd2VyZSBpbiBiYWQgY29uZGl0aW9uLiBUaGVyZSB3ZXJlIG1hbnkgbW9yZSBpbiBOYXN1YWRhJ3MgbmV3bHkgcmVuYW1lZCBjYXBpdGFsLCBJbGlyZWEsIGJ1dCB0aGV5IHdlcmUgbm90IGV2ZW4gY2xvc2UgdG8gSWxpcmVhLCBhbmQgaXQgd291bGQgdGFrZSB0aGVtIGNvbnNpZGVyYWJseSBsb25nZXIgdG8gZ2V0IHRoZXJlIHdpdGhvdXQgdGhlaXIgaG9yc2VzLiBCdXQgdGhleSB3ZXJlIGZvcmNlZCB0byBhYmFuZG9uIHRoZW0sIGFuZCBnbyBvbi4gVGhleSBwYXNzZWQgYSBsYXJnZSBsYWtlLCBhbmQgYXMgdGhleSB3ZXJlIG5lYXJpbmcgdGhlaXIgZGVzdGluYXRpb24gdG93biwgUm9yYW4gYmVudCBvdmVyLCBsb29rZWQgYXQgYSBzdG9uZSwgYW5kIHNhaWQsDQoNCiJTdGVuciBS0ZdzYS4iIFRoZSBzdG9uZSBzbG93bHkgd29iYmxlZCBpbnRvIHRoZSBhaXIuDQoNCkVyYWdvbg0KDQpCbG9kaGdhcm0gc2xvd2x5IHN0aXJyZWQuDQoNCiJXaGF0IGlzIHRoaXMgY3JlYXR1cmU/IiBUaGUgTnltcGggZGVtYW5kZWQgaW4gZGlzZ3VzdC4NCg0KRXJhZ29uLCBvbmNlIGFnYWluLCB3YXMgYW5ub3llZC4NCg0KIkhlIGlzIGFuIGVsZiwgYW5kIHNvbWUgZXh0cmVtZSBtaXNmb3J0dW5lIGJlZmVsbCBoaW0uIExldCBoaW0gcm91c2UsIGFuZCB3ZSB3aWxsIGhlYXIgd2hhdCBoZSBoYXMgdG8gc2F5LiINCg0KVGhlIE55bXBoLCBhcyBhbm5veWVkIHdpdGggRXJhZ29uIGFzIGhlIHdhcyB3aXRoIGhlciwgZGlzYXBwZWFyZWQgd2l0aCBhIHJ1c3RsZSBvZiBsZWF2ZXMuIEJsb2RoZ2FybSBzdGlycmVkLg0KDQoiS2luZ2tpbGxlciEiIEhlIHNhaWQsIGdhc3BpbmcuICJXZSB3ZXJlIGF0dGFja2Vk4oCmIGJ5IGEgTmlkd2FobCBwb2TigKYgc3BlbGxjYXN0ZXJzIGVhdGVu4oCmIEkgaGFkIHRvIHVzZSBtdWNoIG1hZ2ljIHRvIGVzY2FwZeKApiINCg0KRG8geW91IG1lYW4gdG8gc2F5IHRoYXQgdGhlIE5pZHdhaGwgYXRlIHlvdT8gU2FwaGlyYSBpbnF1aXJlZC4NCg0KIlllc+KApiIgQmxvZGhnYXJtIHNhaWQsIGFuZCB0aGVuIGZhaW50ZWQuIEVyYWdvbiBiZW50IG92ZXIgaGltLCBhbmQsIHVzaW5nIHRoZSBFbGR1bmFyaSwgY2FzdCBhIGhlYWxpbmcgc3BlbGwuIEJsb2RoZ2FybSBpbW1lZGlhdGVseSBzcHJhbmcgdXAuIEF0IHRoZSBzYW1lIHRpbWUsIHRoZSBOeW1waCBhcHBlYXJlZC4gU2hlIHF1aWNrbHkgZGlzYXBwZWFyZWQsIGJ1dCBCbG9kaGdhcm0gaGFkIHNlZW4uDQoNCiJFcmFnb24sIHRoYXQgd2hvIGp1c3QgYXBwZWFyZWQgaXMgdGhlIGRhbmdlcm91cyBhbmQgZmVhcmVkIExlbWFyaWFlLiBUaGlzIGNyZWF0dXJlIGhhcyBleHRyZW1lIGNvbnRyb2wgb2YgbWFnaWMsIGFuZCBpdHMgbWluZCBjYW5ub3QgYmUgcmVhZC4gVGhleSBhcmUgdGhlIHNvbGUgbWluaW9ucyBvZiBTaGFkZXMhIg0KDQpNdXJ0YWdoDQoNCiJXaGF0IGRvIHlvdSBtZWFuPyIgSGUgYXNrZWQgaW5jcmVkdWxvdXNseSwgZ2FwaW5nIGF0IEFyeWEuDQoNCiJJIG1lYW4gdG8gc2F5LCIgQXJ5YSBjb250aW51ZWQsIGdvaW5nIG9uIGZyb20gaGVyIHByZXZpb3VzIHRyYWluIG9mIHRob3VnaHQsICJ0aGF0IEkgc2Vuc2VkIG1hZ2ljIGNvbWluZyBmcm9tIG5vbmUgb3RoZXIgdGhhbiBSb3JhbiBTdHJvbmdoYW1tZXIuIEVyYWdvbiBoYWQgdG9sZCBSb3JhbiB0aGF0IGlmIGhlIGV2ZXIgc2hvd2VkIHNpZ25zIG9mIG1hZ2ljLCB0byBhbGVydCBhIFJpZGVyLCBvciBzcGVsbGNhc3Rlci4gQW5kLCBzaW5jZSBoZSBpcyBuZWFyIHRoZSBjaXR5IHlvdSBhcmUsIGhlIHdpbGwgZ28gdG8geW91LiINCg0KQW5kIHdpdGggdGhhdCwgQXJ5YSB3YXZlZCBoZXIgaGFuZCBhbmQgdGhlIHdhdGVyIHJpcHBsZWQsIGFuZCB0aGUgc3BlbGwgZW5kZWQuIE11cnRhZ2ggZ290IHVwIGZyb20gY3JvdWNoaW5nIGF0IHRoZSBwb25kLiBTb21ldGhpbmcgaW50ZXJlc3Rpbmcgd2FzIGhhcHBlbmluZy4NCg0KT2theSEgVGhhdCB3YXMgYW4gaW50ZXJlc3RpbmcgY2hhcHRlciwgaHVoPyBJIGhhdmUgb25lIHF1ZXN0aW9uOiBkbyB5b3Ugd2FudCBSb3JhbiB0byBiZWNvbWUgYSBSaWRlcj8gUE0gbWUgb3IgcmV2aWV3LiBUaGFua3Mh


	4. Chapter 4

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


End file.
